


The wrapping up quest and the royal prat

by RedMushroom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Morgana, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In un tempo di feste e una terra di fiocchi, il destino dei pacchetti regalo pesa sulle spalle di un giovane elfo.</p>
<p>Merlin lavora in un centro commerciale e incarta regali. Da lui vengono soprattutto vecchietti, adolescenti svogliati e… Arthur. Un tizio che pare comprare roba tutti i giorni e che, a giudicare dalla mole di regali che fa, deve essere imparentato con un esercito. O più generoso di Babbo Natale stesso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Bored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Bored/gifts).



> Ho veramente poche cose da aggiungere. Prima di tutto, è un regalo per la splendida Mrs_Bored, che dalla vita si merita più fill - ma la vita è grama, quindi si becca piccole cose e solo a natale. La storia in sè è più... una montagna di fluff natalizio, barra slice-of-life, barra Arthur che è canonicamente un idiota. L'IC è quello che è, quindi - uhm - enjoy?  
> Buon natale :D

 

Inizia da qui.

«Quanto può essere difficile mettere scotch su della carta?»

Sbuffo. «Amico, ho quasi finito.»

Arthur lo guarda dall’alto in basso. Con quelle orecchie, non ha neanche bisogno di _fingere_ per essere scambiato per un elfo. «Amico? Ti conosco, per caso?»

«No.»

«Allora _non_ sono tuo amico»

«Oh, errore mio.» fa l’elfo, alzando la testa. La campanella in cima al suo cappello tintinna. Gli allunga il pacchetto, l’ombra di un sogghigno. «Non potrei mai avere un tale asino come amico.»

_Asino_.

L’altro elfo che fa pacchetti regalo ridacchia, come se il suo collega – evidentemente affetto da qualche ritardo mentale – fosse _divertente_. Arthur apre e chiude la bocca, poi stringe le labbra in una linea sottile.

«A lei, signore.»

Non tornerà _mai_ più da quegli aiutanti di Babbo Natale.

**

Tutto ciò che voleva fare era comprare un regalo per la nuova _fidanzata_ del padre.

Per inciso, neanche di sua volontà. Morgana - c’è sempre sua sorella dietro queste cose - l’ha praticamente obbligato, insinuando che avrebbe dovuto crescere e affrontare la sua crisi d’abbandono prima di diventare un trent’enne con problemi paterni.

Arthur non aveva ribattuto che entrambi ne avevano da vendere, problemi paterni, ed aveva passato i quarantacinque minuti successivi nel traffico dell’avvento, con l’idea di prendere la cosa più brutta che il suo portafoglio potesse permettersi.

Aveva risolto comprando un profumo puzzolente. Orrendo, ma di classe. Suo padre – o _Morgana_ – non si sarebbe potuto lamentare.

L’unico intoppo al suo glorioso piano: venti minuti in fila per un pacchetto storto. Perché l’elfo che si era scelto doveva per forza fermarsi a chiacchierare con _ogni singolo_ cliente. Poteva impacchettarselo da solo, e sarebbe uscito meglio.

Tanto, nessuno avrebbe guardato il pacchetto.

_Incompetente_ , pensa quindi, chiudendo la porta e marciando in cucina, lanciando il giaccone su una sedia e calciando via le scarpe. _Incapace_ , e posando il regalo sul tavolo, pensa di chiamare la direzione del Pendragon’s group e far sbaraccare gli assistenti di Babbo Natale e la loro raccolta fondi per i bambini poveri.

Queste cose sono sempre per i bambini poveri. Oppure per gli scout.

Suo padre non approverebbe, sicuramente, sarebbe cattiva pubblicità, _chi toglierebbe i soldi per dare da mangiare ai bambini dell’africa, Arthur?_

«Il principe è tornato.»

Arthur non si prendere il disturbo di mostrarsi sorpreso. «Che diavolo ci fai qui?»

Morgana alza le spalle – è in accappatoio, i capelli bagnati gocciolano sul pavimento mentre cammina verso il tavolo. Prende il regalo tra le mani, inarca le sopracciglia.

Nota per se stesso: cambiare la serratura. O togliere le chiavi di casa a Morgana. O entrambe.

«Ma guarda _._ » un sorriso, lo stesso di quando era bambina e stava per fargli un dispetto «Hai tolto il broncio e fatto la cosa giusta.»

Come risposta, molto saggiamente, Arthur piega le labbra all’ingiù in una smorfia. Non desidera ampliare il discorso, non ha la forza. «Deduco rimarrai qui, stanotte.»

Una sedia viene tirata indietro, e Morgana si siede senza troppe cerimonie. Crede sia un sì.

**

Il Pendragon’s Group comprende più di un centro commerciale. Arthur conosce, visita e controlla ogni affiliazione; è sempre a fianco di suo padre quando ci sono i Grandi Discorsi – perché Uther è in grado di far sentire le lettere capitali, quando parla – ed è lì per eventi ufficiali e nuove inaugurazioni.

Detto questo, poteva scegliere un punto vendita qualsiasi. Poteva mandare Leon, chiedere a una segretaria, sprecare il tempo di uno qualsiasi dei suoi dipendenti. Arthur però non lo fa, perché è più stupido di così e valuta il lavoro di tutti _importante_ – in quel periodo dell’anno, non può permettersi di sprecare risorse umane per un insulso profumo. Ha bisogno di procurarsi un assistente personale che non dia le dimissioni dopo una settimana, ecco cosa.

Questo è quello che si dice. Che è un idiota, e un giorno avrà seri problemi a delegare il lavoro.

«No, Morgana.» sputa, al telefono. Le porte scorrevoli dell’ingresso lo accolgono con una ventata d’aria calda e musiche natalizie cantate da bambini. Si guarda in mezzo alla folla e, distrattamente, individua una fila enorme di fronte al banco dei pacchetti regali «Non posso regalarle il tuo stesso profumo, sarebbe --.» lei ridacchia «NO!» si passa una mano tra i capelli, distruggendosi la perfetta piega da ufficio «Senti, sei tu che hai insistito, ora non puoi rovinare i piani a pap--»

_Tumpf_.

«Dannazione!»

Arthur si ferma all’improvviso. Deve specificare un «Non a te, Morgana.» annoiato, prima che possa mettere a fuoco lo sguardo infastidito della persona che ovviamente non stava guardando dove camminava, o Arthur non ci avrebbe sbattuto contro.

No.

Ovvio.

Le sfighe arrivano tutte insieme, a quanto pare; e le sfighe di Arthur sono innumerabili.

L’elfo scemo del giorno prima lo sta fissando. Non ha addosso il cappellino, ma tiene su un vestito verde e del trucco _ridicolo_ , e negli occhi c’è la desolazione di chi deve avere a che fare con l’ennesimo idiota della giornata.

Morgana sta ancora prendendolo per il culo, ma Arthur non si da’ tempo di ascoltarla. «Ancora tu?»

L’elfo alza gli occhi al cielo. «Ancora me?»

Arthur lo guarda, fermo, muto, e per qualche secondo spera di avere un’espressione minacciosa. A giudicare da come viene squadrato, è energia sprecata. «Puoi spiegarmi che razza di risposta è?»

L’altro sembra star per dire qualcosa. La sua faccia si prepara come se avesse da sputare la battuta più divertente di tutto il creato, ma una voce alle sue spalle urla «MERLIN!» disperata, e Arthur viene piantato senza nessun secondo di recupero.

(«Arthur? Sei ancora in linea o hai messo la chiamata _di nuovo_ in attesa?»)

**

Siccome Arthur è un uomo impegnato e la sua pausa pranzo non è eterna, decide di lasciar perdere (deve ancora un paio di insulti ad _Orecchie Felici_ ) e fare ciò che deve fare.

Gwen, l’addetta vendite del reparto profumeria, lo accoglie con un sorriso pieno di calore. Quando ha bisogno, è da lei che sceglie di farsi servire. La conosce da quando era appena un ragazzino, e lei e Morgana erano compagne di banco alle medie. Ci sono pochi tanto coraggiosi da _scegliere_ l’amicizia di un Pendragon. In particolare di Morgana.

Inoltre, è spontanea, ed è una cosa che gli piace nelle persone. Tranne in quelle che fanno pacchetti regalo.

«Arthur, sei _sicuro_?» Gwen piega le labbra all’ingiù. Ha sentito quel tono solo un’altra volta, ossia quando si è ventato di saper cucinare. Non ripeterà più lo stesso errore, ma in quel _caso_ –

«Cosa c’è di male?»

Può leggerle in faccia come stia cercando una risposta gentile. «È un pupazzo.»

«Che contiene profumo.»

«Il target di vendita è dieci-dodici anni.» sbuffa, e Arthur incrocia le braccia, soddisfatto. Questo è meglio del regalo precedente. È più divertente. E a tutti piacciono le scimmie, dopotutto, quindi chiede a Gwen di scaricarlo in cassa, e di mettere dentro la busta un foglio di carta regalo.

«Come?»

Non si fermerà a spiegare che deve impacchettarlo perché è natale, ed è questo che fai con i regali. Né a chiedersi cosa ci sia di sbagliato nella comunicazione con le altre persone, negli ultimi giorni.

Gwen prende un piccolo respiro e aggiunge «Vuoi impacchettarlo _tu_?» timorosa, come se Arthur volesse proclamare guerra a una nazione straniera, e non incartare doni. Dovrebbe sentirsi offeso.

«C’è troppa fila per i pacchetti regalo.» cerca di essere educato, almeno. A natale sono tutti più buoni eccetera. In teoria. In pratica esce con un tono burbero, che fa _evidentemente_ capire a Gwen la cosa sbagliata.

«Ti chiamo un attimo uno dei ragazzi.» Gwen posa la scimmia sul bancone, tutta soddisfatta, come se avesse appena avuto un’idea brillante. «Saranno _elettrizzati_!»

E prima che possa fermarla – quando riesce a fermare Gwen quando si mette qualcosa in testa – è già sparita.

_Elettrizzati. Non sai quanto_.

**

Se l’elfo – Merlin – è sorpreso nel vedersi di fronte Arthur, riesce a mascherarlo bene. Gwen lo guida fino alla piccola sala del personale, dove Arthur è occupato a litigare con una macchinetta che gli ha mangiato i soldi.

Si schiarisce la gola con un secco colpo di tosse. «Arthur, questo è Merlin.»

Smette di premere aggressivamente il tasto del recupero monete per darsi a delle presentazioni inadeguate. Merlin lo guarda, e non sa cosa si aspettasse – che il tipo fosse intimorito, che si prostrasse ai suoi piedi chiedendo perdono per come aveva trattato il suo _capo_. Invece, Mr. Orecchie si gira verso Gwen, vagamente disperato. «Stai scherzando, spero?»

Per i dieci secondi in cui i due si scambiano occhiate complici, Arthur viene ignorato senza complimenti. Sente una punta di irritazione farsi strada, e deve trattenersi dall’interrompere bruscamente qualsiasi scambio senza parole che sta avvenendo nella stanza.

Quasi.

«Avete finito?»

Gwen alza gli occhi da Merlin, per guardarlo. Annuisce, senza scomporsi. «Torno in sala.» fa un passo indietro nell’esatto momento in cui lo dice, lasciandoli alla prese con –

«È una scimmia, quella?»

«Taci.» Arthur si passa una mano tra i capelli, con stizza. Per quando tornerà in ufficio, avrà l’aria di un senza tetto. Prende una sedia, accomodandosi a braccia incrociate, e continuando a guardare _Merlin_ come se si aspettasse delle scuse.

Ma Merlin evidentemente non è stato educato a dovere, e si limita a guardarlo come se Arthur fosse un bambino viziato. «Sei Arthur Pendragon.» dice, lentamente, e oh, forse stanno iniziando a ragionare. «Sei Arthur Pendragon, e non ti potevi disturbare a lasciare una mancia, ieri? Ti avrebbe mandato in bancarotta?» la sua voce ha un accento del welsh, uno di quelli che, in un parlare veloce, rendono le parole incomprensibili.

Arthur stringe gli occhi «Avrei volentieri lasciato una mancia, se avessi fatto il tuo lavoro.»

«Cosa che ho fatto, mentre eri occupato a lamentarti.»

«Mi lamentavo perché eri lento, e stava uscendo una porcheria.»

Merlin alza gli occhi dal pacchetto. Cercare di incartare una scimmia di peluche richiede un quoziente intellettivo superiore a una scatola di un profumo, perché il risultato è, al momento, un ammasso informe e stropicciato. «Non sono il tuo servitore.» inizia, stringendo le labbra «Se avessi avuto pazienza, e ti fossi mostrato più gentile, mi sarei sforzato di farlo sembrare _carino_.» sibila l’ultima parola come un insulto, tirando via lo scotch dal dispenser in una quantità abnorme.

Arthur si prende un momento per riconsiderare tutti gli insulti che gli premono nella punta della lingua, stringendo la mascella. «Mi hai chiamato _asino_.»

Negli occhi di Merlin c’è una scintilla «Perché lo sei.»

«Potrei farti licenziare.»

Merlin alza le spalle, spingendo in avanti il regalo. «Ciò non cambia niente, rimani un idiota.» gli concede un sorrisino soddisfatto. «Buona giornata, _signor Pendragon_.»

**

Il giorno dopo, ritorna. Non gli piace essere insultato, ma ancora meno non avere l’ultima parola. È un torto che non può essere dimenticato. E se Arthur non è uno vendicativo è «Infantile.» fa Morgana, osservando il pacchetto regalo. Che è uno schifo.

« _Asino_ , Morgana.»

I suoi occhi brillano di divertimento. «Il ragazzo ha un acuto senso d’osservazione.»

Con un verso irritato, Arthur scalcia via le scarpe da tennis e butta i piedi sul tavolino.

Fatto sta che, comunque, è di nuovo lì. Sceglie un ora meno di punta – vuole evitare di morire, mancano una manciata di giorni a natale e non è masochista. Per di più, è lì per cambiare di nuovo il profumo.

Dopo attente riflessioni – dopo che Morgana gli ha tirato addosso un cuscino  – aveva deciso che un regalo del genere poteva, nel migliore dei casi, mettere in imbarazzo Uther. Cosa che vuole assolutamente evitare.

Opterà per un paio di orecchini e cercherà di non contarla come una sconfitta.

Alle quattro, posticipando largamente la pausa pranzo, decide che il centro commerciale  è molto più vivibile. Il _Camelot_ è il primo dei centri commerciali aperti da suo padre. Se anche lui e Morgana non ci avessero passato dentro la loro infanzia, sarebbe comunque uno dei locali più importanti nella storia della sua famiglia. Crede che ci sia qualcuno, là dentro, – come Gaius, il direttore generale – che lo conosce fin da quando è un bambino.

Per quando arriva al bancone di Babbo Natale, l’elfo numero due è impegnato a giocare con il telefonino; Merlin ha il naso dentro un libro in un’altra lingua. Arthur butta una scatola sul bancone. Si schiarisce la voce. Due volte, prima di ottenere la sua attenzione.

_Incredibile_.

« _Mer_ lin.»

Silenzio. L’elfo due lo sta fissando, divertito. «Il tuo amico è tornato.»

«Non è mio amico.» Merlin gira la pagina del libro, senza staccare gli occhi «Puoi occupartene tu, Gwaine?»

_Gwaine_ fa una smorfia «Il mio record a candy crush -- .» ma Arthur lo interrompe alzando una mano – cosa che, sorprendentemente, il ragazzo coglie, arricciando la fronte come se fosse un’offesa personale.

«Non ho chiesto il _suo_ aiuto.»

Uno sbuffo, il libro viene lasciato sulla sedia aperto, con le pagine rivolte verso il basso. Lo trova quasi arrendevole, almeno finché non ha Merlin di fronte. Con scarsa devozione srotola la carta, capovolge la scatola, unisce i bordi della carta. Crede che _appositamente_ scelga di piegare gli angoli di capo e coda in modo diverso, porgendoli il pacchetto. Il tutto dura pochi minuti «Puoi andare, adesso.»

Arthur se lo rigira tra le mani, non un fiocco sopra, non un nastro. Fa una smorfia, facendo un cenno, con le dita, di venire più vicino. Merlin sbuffa ma – lo fa, si china un poco verso di lui, che sia o non sia nella speranza di farlo felice e farlo andare via.

Gwaine impreca sottovoce qualcosa riguardo a delle stupide caramelle.

«Vedi qui?» punta un dito contro il pacchetto, e Merlin stringe gli occhi. Si avvicina ancora, sfiorando il tavolo che li separa.

«Cosa dovrei -- »

Arthur sorride. Poi gli da’ una pappina. Il cretino fa un verso da ragazzina «Aia!» sbotta e indietreggia, e alza lo sguardo, indignato, massaggiandosi il capo. «Perché l’hai fatto?»

Arthur alza le spalle, e strappa la carta. Butta di nuovo il pacco davanti ai suoi occhi. «Rifallo.»

Merlin lo fissa. A lungo.

«Devo ripetermi?»

Dopo un attimo, altra carta scorre, e Merlin strappa aggressivamente altro scotch «Sei il peggior cretino che -»

 

Il pacco viene rifatto dieci volte, prima che Arthur se ne vada, lamentandosi di come sia appena accettabile. Si dimentica – volontariamente – di lasciare qualsiasi tipo di mancia.

**

Quindi decide di avere un’intera famiglia a cui fare regali.

Riporta indietro gli orecchini, perché troppo impegnati, e comunque nessuno regala degli orecchini per natale. Sono più una roba da comunione, giusto? Gwen si rassegna all’idea di vederlo tornare.

«Vuoi veramente che incarti un mappamondo?»

«No, l’ho portato per chiederti cosa ne pensi.» silenzio. Merlin lo guarda, dubbioso. Arthur alza gli occhi al cielo «Certo che voglio che lo incarti.»

«Quale sarà la prossima richiesta, una bicicletta?»

Arthur ci pensa. Sarebbe divertente vedere Merlin provare; e Mordred ne voleva una da secoli. L’espressione di Merlin è rassegnata. «Non era un consiglio.»

«Non accetterei mai un consiglio da te, Merlin.»

 

 

**

 

Decide di non comprare una bicicletta a Modred. Vuole dire, se cadesse, e si facesse male, Morgana incolperebbe _lui_ di aver messo in pericolo la vita del suo adorato nipotino. Nonostante questo, l’idea di farne montare una e portarla da incartare al banco di Merlin lo solletica, di tanto in tanto, quando è parecchio annoiato e ha poco da fare in ufficio.

«Non hai _mai_ poco da fare in ufficio.» ribatte Morgana, prima di assestare un colpo sul volante, usando il clackson per assordare tutta la zona uno di Londra.

«Oggi _sì_.»

«Bene.» Morgana svolta, borbottando una o due imprecazioni contro il taxi fermo in mezzo alla strada «Perché se troverai un’emergenza solo per farmi scegliere da sola il regalo per Uther -» segue un « _Coglione_.» e un altro colpo di clackson, e se Arthur non aveva intenzione di farlo prima, ora è convinto che non la lascerà sola in un negozio. Ci tiene alla vita dei poveri commessi.  

Alla fine, comprano un paio di gemelli. Crede sia il terzo paio che gli regalano e, quando Arthur arriva al centro commerciale per farseli impacchettare, è grato che suo padre possa essere fatto felice con così poco.

Sempre che _rendere felice_ sia l’espressione giusta. Qualunque cosa Arthur faccia, o compri, sembra non soddisfarlo completamente. Gira verso il bar, piegando la bustina di plastica in quattro parti, fino ad accartocciarla intorno alla scatoletta, e se la ficca in tasta. Il suo stomaco è molto loquace nel ricordargli che non ha pranzato.

Intorno a lui c’è un momento di calma. Un signore mangia un panino seduto al tavolo; una signora, con un bambino nella mano, viene tirata verso la grande ruota panoramica di lego che è esibita nel centro della hall.

Il barista aspetta pazientemente che Arthur decida cosa vuole mangiare. Indica con un dito «Questa, prego.» un’insalata di pollo «E una bottiglia d’acqua» legge sull’etichetta il nome _Lancelot_. Poi alza gli occhi sulla faccia del ragazzo, «Altro?»

Scuote la testa, e si va a sedere.

È da lì che lo vede arrivare, attraverso le vetrate che separano la zona ristorazione dal corridoio principale. Riconoscerebbe quel cappello ovunque. Merlin è sempre vestito allo stesso modo. Crede che sia una sorta di divisa, o qualcosa del genere – ha una maglia rossa troppo larga, pantaloni in tessuto marrone, e un fazzoletto al collo. Qualsiasi cosa sia – cosa dovrebbe richiamare, dello spirito natalizio – gli da’ l’aria di uno stuzzicadenti a cui hanno messo su i vestiti di Barbie. In più non sembra un elfo. Sembra un contadino basso medievale.

Con una smorfia, quella che viene fuori fin troppo facilmente quando Merlin è nei paraggi, Arthur abbassa la testa, posando una mano sulla guancia e cercando di apparire interessato al salvaschermo del suo cellulare.

Sente delle risate, malgrado il tentativo di non origliare. Merlin sta parlando animatamente di un ragazzo che gli ha lasciato un carico di giocattoli da impacchettare, e inframmezza la discussione con commenti sui panini – a quanto pare, gli ha già provati _tutti_.

«Prendi quello con la cotoletta e falla finita.» sbotta, a un certo punto, perché se la sua insalata non è ancora a tavola è colpa dell’eccessivo intrattenimento del barista. Deve _davvero_ controllare l’elenco dei dipendenti di quel posto e fare qualcosa al riguardo.

Merlin smette di parlare, e si volta, l’aria amichevole piegata in diffidenza. Se si tratta di lui, a volte Arthur ha come la sensazione che Merlin non ce la faccia a non essere un ragazzo decente con le persone che incontra – ed essere decente con Arthur, in termini di Merlin, significa guardarlo con quella scintilla divertita negli occhi. _Al meglio_.

«Non puoi _comandare_ su ciò che mangio.» sbuffa, ficcandosi le mani in tasca, e lancia uno sguardo a Lancelot. Punta il dito contro il disegno in un menù e indica un piatto di pasta precotta «Questa andrà bene, Lance.» e aggiunge subito dopo un «Grazie.»

Lancelot guarda Merlin; poi Arthur e, con sospetto, torna su Merlin «Ve lo porto al tavolo immediatamente.» dice, sparendo in quella che sembra una cucina formato stanzino delle scope.

Merlin rimane a fissarlo. Arthur spiaccica sempre di più la mano sulla guancia, perché se si nasconde abbastanza, forse riuscirà a farlo sparire e non darsi ripetutamente dell’idiota. Fatto sta che con quell’elfo, non riesce a tenere la bocca chiusa – è sempre troppo divertente, troppo facile. In sua difesa, Arthur non è mai stato conosciuto per cose come, appunto, _tenere la bocca chiusa_.

Passano appena una manciata di secondi prima che la sedia davanti alla sua venga portata indietro, e Merlin vi si sieda, posando entrambe le mani sul tavolo. Non ha un’aria ostile. _Esausta_ sarebbe la parola giusta, se proprio la si volesse cercare, ma in quel periodo dell’anno lo sono tutti.

«Oh, Gesù.»

«Solo _Merlin_ va bene, non essere formale.»

Arthur alza gli occhi con sufficienza. «Cosa vuoi?»

«Ho pensato potessi volere compagnia.» Merlin alza le spalle «So che _ami_ la mia compagnia.»

Grugnisce. «Non farti troppe illusioni.»

«Uno potrebbe anche pensarlo, visto il tempo che passi a farmi incartare cose.»

«Ci fossero altri banchi dei pacchetti regali, ti assicuro, non sprecherei il mio tempo in questo modo.»

Merlin alza entrambe le sopracciglia «Ci sono altri centri commerciali.»

Arthur sbuffa. Non si deve giustificare con nessuno, per l’amor di Dio. «Questo è comodo.» no, non lo è per niente.

Sembra accettare la spiegazione senza indugio, soddisfatto, ma non abbastanza da smettere di parlare. Riavviava lo schermo del telefono. Sono le quattro.

Lancelot serve loro insalata e pasta, con delle posate di plastica e dei bicchieri.

«Quindi hai solo, tipo, molte persone da riempire di regali?» Merlin infilza tre pezzi di pasta con una forchetta, estremamente entusiasta per un piatto fatto al microonde.

Arthur rotea gli occhi «Avvisami quando saranno affari tuoi.»

«O semplicemente ti piacciono i profumi da donna.»

«Presti sempre particolare attenzione a tutte le cose che i tuoi clienti comprano?» Arthur annaffia aggressivamente le verdure con dell’olio.

Merlin si riempie la bocca, e ha la decenza di masticare prima di riprendere «Non ho clienti fissi.» fa un cenno con la mano «A parte te. La gente compra i regali tutti insieme, se li fa impacchettare e – basta, ecco.» ci pensa un attimo – perché sì, apparentemente può pensare «Voglio dire, una volta o due si è avvicinato qualcuno dicendo di essere venuto da noi gli anni passati, o la settimana prima, ma quando vedi così tante persone, è difficile tenere a mente tutti.»

Arthur si ferma un attimo a guardarlo con sospetto.

«Poi.» aggiunge ancora, posa la forchetta e fa un mezzo sorriso «In realtà, il profumo – sai, il primo che mi hai portato – me lo ricordo solo perché è di una linea che vorrebbe mia madre.» e Arthur frena.

Sa che è una frase come un’altra. Chiacchiere, conversazioni amichevoli, come parlare del tempo. Forse è un po’ troppo _emotivo_ in quel periodo.

Prende un boccone di insalata, mastica e deglutisce «Lo fai da molti anni, impacchettare regali?»

Merlin risponde senza pensare «Da quando sono arrivato a Londra.» e continua «È divertente, ma stai in piedi tutto il giorno e pranzi in orari strani.» inaspettatamente, Arthur si ritrova a fare un mezzo sorriso.

Questo funziona. Fa effettivamente _tacere_ Merlin. Un miracolo.

«Cosa c’è adesso, _Mer_ lin?»

L’altro tira su un sorriso. «E la cosa peggiore sono le persone con cui ti ritrovi a mangiare.»

Arthur gli punta contro la forchetta «La mia compagnia è _sublime_.»

«Ripetitelo, se ti serve a dormire meglio la notte.»


	2. Chapter 2

L’orario peggiore è appena dopo il primo pomeriggio.

Arthur ha lavorato al _Camelot_ , quando era un ragazzino, per farsi le ossa, vedere come funzionava il lavoro dal giusto punto di vista. È sempre stato trattato meglio di quanto avrebbero dovuto, e complimentato più di quanto fosse onesto. Ha scoperto anni e anni dopo – grazie a Leon – che gli avevano fatto vincere di proposito il premio come impiegato del mese.

«Cosa avrebbero dovuto fare? Sarai il loro capo, un giorno.»

Non si è mai sentito tanto biasimato.

Comunque, Arthur ci ha lavorato, è questo che conta, e da allora le cose non sono cambiate più di tanto. Ci sono ore di vuoto e ore in cui vorresti morire.

Per le cinque e mezza, il banco di Merlin è stracolmo di persone e Arthur si mette una mano in tasca per stringere la scatoletta dei gemelli.

Tempismo sbagliato.

Passa il tempo che gli avanza a gironzolare nel reparto elettronica. Deve ancora comprare qualcosa per Morgana.

 

**

I giorni successivi, Arthur cambia tre profumi diversi, acquista due peluche e si fa incartare sei volte un puzzle da cinquemila pezzi.

Merlin non è goffo nel suo lavoro. Usa dita lunghe e veloci per impacchettare, arricciare e stringere nastri, ma quando si tratta di Arthur, ogni cosa diventa complicata. Come se ci traesse qualche tipo di insano intrattenimento nel venire maltrattato, o nel sbagliare tutto e sentirsi ordinare di fare tutto da capo.

 «Qui dentro inizia ad essere...» Morgana sorseggia un bicchiere di vino, osservando la pila di regali ammassati in un angolo del salotto. Se avesse un albero di natale sotto cui metterli, avrebbe ottenuto il quadretto perfetto «Affollato.»

«Ricordo male, o hai una casa dove _tornare_?»

Morgana ovviamente non coglie il suo consiglio e continua a sorseggiare, scrutando i pacchetti con la stessa espressione che riserva alle mostre di arte contemporanea. Da quanto ne sa, non è una buona cosa.

Il cumulo di pacchetti non si arresta.

C’era una punta di ragione, quando Morgana parlava del lavoro: Arthur _non_ ha tanto tempo libero quanto gli piace pensare – hanno la chiusura del mese da finire, i continui affari con i fornitori, il tenere a bada un ufficio che non vuole altro che finire la settimana per godersi le vacanze.

Però quello stupidissimo regalo va comprato, in un modo o in un altro. Quindi si ritaglia un paio d’ore, prende la macchina, gira in tondo finché non trova assolutamente nulla di adeguato e afferra una delle prime cose che trova in giro, solo perché ha scoperto che la sua giornata migliora notevolmente dopo aver maltrattato Merlin per una decina di minuti – di solito lo interrompe mentre mangia, ma hanno avuto un paio di episodi fuori orario, come la volta che si era presentato alle nove di mattina (e aveva scoperto che Merlin non è uno a cui piacciono le mattine.)

Un’altra volta arriva tardi.

Sarà pressappoco orario di chiusura, ma il numero di clienti annuncia uno straordinario non previsto per tutti i dipendenti. Fuori fa _freddo_ – quello brutto, pungente, che spinge Arthur a rifugiarsi sotto un cappotto spesso e guanti e sciarpa. C’è una massa enorme intorno al banco. Bambini che saltellano, adulti che sbuffano, una ragazza e un ragazzo mano nella mano.

Gwen è occupata a servire un paio di signore, come Arthur gira per il suo reparto, indisturbato, passando per la zona giocattoli, spendendo troppo tempo davanti a una fila di giochi da tavolo, senza ancora un’idea vera e propria su cosa fare.

In chiusura, mentre il negozio sfolla, si siede su una panchina, a fianco a un grosso albero di natale, con le mani in tasca. Arthur non è fan del natale. Non ama i regali, le cene di famiglia obbligate, gli slogan di buona volontà – però ama _quello_. Ama le persone, l’atmosfera che si respira quando non c’è un momento in cui stare fermi, perché i clienti sono da servire. Certo, puoi trovare un buon numero di teste di cazzo, come in tutti i lavori, ma nessun periodo per un negozio è come quello delle feste.

In ufficio, questo non c’è. Ci sono gli addobbi messi da Mithian, i biscotti che Percival _giura_ di non aver preparato, ma che porta ogni anno il giorno prima che tutti vadano a casa – Arthur si chiede se quell’uomo stia sbracciato anche mentre cucina, e la risposta deve essere _sì_.

Decide che è il momento di andarsene. Ha appena fatto due passi fuori – fa più freddo, per la miseria – quando sente un «Arthur?» alle sue spalle, e trova Merlin, una nuvola di condensa di fronte al viso, che lo insegue.

«Gesù.» Arthur si stringe le tempie, fermandosi proprio in mezzo al parcheggio, sotto una luminarie rossa. Aspetta che Merlin lo raggiunga. Non è una scelta saggia – scappare sì, sarebbe stato saggio. «Cosa c’è, adesso?»

Merlin non sembra avere risposte alla sua domanda. Lo guarda un attimo, a qualche passo di distanza, come se stesse cercando di trovare una scusa. «Oggi non hai comprato niente?»

«Non devo sempre prendere qualcosa.»

«Allora perché sei venuto?»

Prende una pausa, tanto per massaggiarsi le palpebre «Per non privarmi della tua pietosa compagnia, ovviamente.»

Sotto la luce dei lampioni, Merlin increspa le labbra in un sogghigno. «Ah, sì?»

«Certo.» continua Arthur, ficcandosi le mani nelle tasche «Ho molto a cuore il supporto verso le persone clinicamente stupide.»

«Immagino.» Merlin fa un cenno con la testa, serissimo «È bene cercare di sostenere i propri simili.»

Se Arthur avesse qualcosa tra le mani, gliela lancerebbe addosso, a prescindere dal fatto di star sorridendo. Che da qualche parte, molto nel profondo, qualcosa – di cui negherà l’esistenza, per il suo bene – nel parlare con Merlin riesce ad _alleggerirlo_. Di conseguenza una cosa se la lascia sfuggire. «Cercavo il regalo per la compagna di mio padre.»

Il volto di Merlin cambia. Questa volta _è_ sorpreso.

«Ma non ho trovato niente.»

L’altro stringe le labbra «Lei che tipo è?»

Arthur lo guarda, ci pensa, e poi «Un _troll_.»

In risposta, riceve una risata. «Non può essere così terribile.»

Sorride di riflesso, ed è quasi grato che le luci lo nascondano un po’. Di fatto, alza le spalle. La verità è che non la conosce: a parte le cordiali cene a casa di Uther, in cui Morgana finiva sempre per bere troppo vino, di lei ne sa quasi quanto ne sa di sua madre – _niente_. E non gli interessa saperne di più. C’è qualcosa di sbagliato nel vederla con suo padre, e Arthur non vuole credere che si tratti di qualche specie di infantile rivendicazione famigliare.

Merlin inizia a muoversi sul posto, portandosi le mani di fonte alla bocca per scaldarle. «Io devo -- » indica alle sue spalle, per dire _andare_.

Arthur sente qualcosa di molto simile alla delusione fioccare nel petto, ma annuisce «Certo.»

«A domani, Arthur. »

**

Arthur è una persona fedele alla parola data. Certo, non che ne abbia data una, Merlin è solo scappato dopo aver salutato, ma un _a domani_ è un a domani.

Neanche prova a passare per i reparti da donna. L’ultimo scoglio sarebbe alzare la cornetta e chiedere a Uther cosa _Catrina_ potrebbe volere per natale. Come se fosse facile fare un regalo a una persona ricca.

Riflettendoci, suo padre è sempre stato avaro in campo sentimentale. Di sua madre ha sempre parlato poco. Arthur, quello che sa di lei, è che il suo nome era Ygraine, che l’aveva amato, ed era morta dandolo alla luce. Uther non aveva mai detto una parola in più.

Infine era arrivata _Morgana_.

Non sapeva molto della madre di sua sorella. Era una donna sposata. Uther, forse, l’aveva amata. Se Morgause non fosse spuntata, probabilmente Arthur non avrebbe mai saputo che avevano un legame di sangue – ma sarebbe stato lo stesso, in fondo. Erano cresciuti insieme. Sangue o non sangue, erano una famiglia.

«Ho chiamato mia madre.» esordisce Merlin, senza preamboli, quando lo vede. Arthur ha comprato una racchetta da tennis, e non vede l’ora di osservare Merlin maledirlo in gallese. Subito dopo averlo pensato, considera l’ipotesi di avere qualche problema.

«E allora?»

Merlin sbuffa «Dice di provare con dei sali da bagno.»

Gwaine, nel frattempo, addenta una mela, guardandoli come se stesse assistendo a una partita di tennis. A sentirlo dire, lui e Gwen scommettono giornalmente su ciò che Arthur porterà al banco.

Arthur assottiglia gli occhi. «Come, prego?»

«Sono _anonimi_.» spiega «Utili, anche. Di solito presentati in belle confezioni.»

«Aspetta.» Arthur porta una mano in avanti «Stai cercando di _aiutarmi_?»

Merlin rotea gli occhi. «Potresti semplicemente dire _grazie_.»

**

Morgana non fa un cenno quando lo vede rientrare. Appollaiata sul divano, inclina la testa, con espressione accomodante, verso il cesto che Arthur tiene tra le mani.

Arthur, se non fosse se stesso, avrebbe smesso di badare al fatto che sua sorella sta vivendo praticamente con lui. Certo, si dice in fondo, mentre poggia il cesto, è meglio averla lì, che chissà dove, irrintracciabile per mesi, per un _capriccio_.

Ricorda bene cosa significhi essere divorati dalla preoccupazione.

«Sono sali da bagno?»

«E altre cose per la doccia.» si slega la sciarpa. «Ho chiesto a Gwen di fare un assortimento.»

Sembra ammirata «È sorprendentemente una buona idea. Molto - » si ferma, quasi volesse scegliere le parole «- _modesto_ , per i tuoi gusti.»

Un momento di silenzio.

Solo Morgana può far sembrare il silenzio un’inquisizione. Ormai è rassegnato. « _Parla_.»

Lei stira le labbra, come se stesse cercando di non ridere, e sa che niente di buono succede quando Morgana fa quell’espressione. «Chi è _Merlin_?»

Ritira tutto. Vuole Morgana distante. Irrintracciabile.

«Quello che mi incarta i regali?»

Alza un sopracciglio. «Gwen dice che andate d’accordo.»

Arthur emette un suono frustrato, aprendo il frigo. «Allora Gwen si sbaglia.» Che è vuoto. Meraviglioso.

Morgana sospira, affranta. Poi «Dovremmo mettere un albero di natale.»

« _No_.»

**

L’albero di natale, come prevedibile, arriva comunque.

Deve davvero buttarla fuori.

A Morgana neppure _piace_ il natale. Per ripicca, Arthur le compra un maglione a forma di renna. Se l’è cercata, in fin dei conti. Quando glielo porta, Merlin non ha il buon gusto di tenere la bocca chiusa. Sarebbe un dramma, se non si fosse abituato così tanto a sentirlo parlare.

A volte crede che potrebbe parlare anche con una pianta, dandogli l’occasione. Probabilmente ci farebbe amicizia, perché Merlin riesce a fare amicizia con _qualsiasi cosa_.

Non vuole dire di averlo osservato, ma ha passato del tempo (forse troppo) lì in mezzo. Merlin conosce tutti i dipendenti che incrocia. Si ferma sempre per un saluto. Quando chiede come stiano, lo fa perché gli _interessa_ saperlo.

Non sa con che tipo di alieno abbia a che fare. Se si tratti solo di un idiota bonaccione incapace di fare del male, come ha l’impressione, a volte.

«Studia medicina.» rivela Gwen, perché Arthur – beh, lui _chiede_ , sebbene non al diretto interessato. Tira a freno una battuta su come, probabilmente, uno come Merlin sarebbe stato propenso a svenire alla vista del sangue. «Gwaine dice che è un vero _mago_ in quello che fa.» aggiunge, con un sorriso, e sarà una di quelle cose a cui Arthur potrà credere solo prima di morire. Figurarsi. Merlin, un _mago_.

«Certo.» Arthur storce il naso « _Mer_ lin.»

Si vede che è Gwaine ad essere la fonte.

Torna sui suoi passi con un set di coltelli. Quello è per, beh, Agravaine, crede, non stava pensando quando l’ha preso in mano. Probabilmente lo riporterà indietro dopo l’epifania.

**

Ci riflette su quando è alla cassa, su come stia diventando ridicolo quel suo continuo circondarsi di cose inutili – potrebbe fare quello che fanno le persone normali, cioè chiedere il numero di telefono, per esempio, ma quello significherebbe ammettere a voce alta che Merlin non è un essere umano così _sgradevole_.

Dio, gliel’avrebbe rinfacciato a vita.

È a quel punto che l’albero di natale cade. Si sente qualcuno strillare, poi un tonfo e la musica si interrompe per fare spazio a _emergenza nel settore giocattoli, tutto il personale addetto è pregato di_ –

Da quella distanza lì, Arthur può solo vedere la cima collassare in mezzo agli scaffali. Prende un profondo respiro, e lascia perdere il set di coltelli.

Le musiche di natale tornano al loro posto, e man mano che prosegue verso la zona incriminata, la confusione intorno a lui aumenta. Vede persone fare foto con la camera del cellulare, quello che sembra il capo reparto dare ordini – sbagliati, ovviamente – ai suoi sottoposti.

«Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto assicurarlo.» ringhia, sul posto, passando avanti al tipo ingessato che cerca di sistemare la situazione. Da’ un’occhiata veloce all’etichetta sul suo completo - sotto la scritta _Hello, my name is_ appare un _George_. Il tipo non si muove di una virgola. Lo guarda con indignazione, come se Arthur non ne sapesse niente di addobbi natalizi, e tanto meno sapesse come gestire un’emergenza.

«Dov’è Gaius?» sbotta immediatamente. Fa lo slalom tra le decorazioni che rotolano a terra – alcune rotte, alcune miracolosamente salve. Facendo una cernita veloce, il danno non è così ampio. Nessuno è stato colpito, prima di tutto, è quello è sicuramente _positivo_. Alcune scatole di giocattoli sono state trascinate a terra, e ora giacciono ammucchiate e ammaccate.

Gaius, il capo del personale, è già sulla strada per quando Arthur chiede di lui. Arriva per trovarlo senza giacca, la maglietta arrotolata fino ai gomiti, mentre schiavizza un gruppo di ragazzi spauriti per tirare di nuovo su l’enorme abete di plastica.

Milioni di glitter, scappati dalle decorazioni, scintillano sui suoi vestiti e gli impregnano i capelli. Gaius può solo alzare un sopracciglio, alla vista, e Arthur, se non fosse troppo occupato a sentirsi incazzato per dover fare tutto il dannatissimo lavoro per colpa dell’incompetenza di chi gli sta attorno, apprezzerebbe il fatto che nonostante l’età, Gaius sappia ancora come giudicare silenziosamente grazie al potere del sopracciglio.

« _Arthur_.» sembra meravigliato dal trovarselo di fronte. Non troppo. Meravigliato quanto uno come Gaius può esserlo – e lasciateglielo dire, alla sua età davvero poco può scomporlo. «Vedo che te la stai cavando bene.»

Arthur si acciglia. «Abbiamo bisogno di fare un inventario veloce dei danni.» spiega, senza fermarsi, e poi gesticola verso George «E poi spiegami come hai fatto ad assumere quel tipo lì.»

Gaius sorride, e alla sua voce, finalmente, qualcuno inizia a dare ascolto.

**

Trova Merlin al bar, qualche ora più tardi. Arthur è sudato, sta morendo di sete, e dovrà lavorare di notte per cercare di recuperare il pomeriggio che ha passato al Camelot.

Secondo il primo rapporto, il negozio dovrebbe riuscire a prendere in carico le spese degli addobbi e delle luminarie distrutte nella caduta. Per i giocattoli dovranno trovare un’altra soluzione. In quelle condizioni non sono vendibili. Potrebbero metterli a metà prezzo, pensa.

_Magari donarli in beneficienza_.

Una mano si stringe intorno al suo gomito «Perché sei coperto di glitter?» divertito.

Arthur fa immediatamente un passo indietro «Stavo sistemando delle decorazioni.»

Merlin stringe gli occhi, affiancandolo «Tu? Al lavoro?» guadagnandosi, in questo modo, una pappina. Che schiva.

«Se ti interessa saperlo, ho un lavoro.» fa, disgustato «Uno _vero_. Che si occupa di far funzionare dozzine di posti come questo.»

Per un attimo, Merlin si limita a un sorrisino furbo, come se _sapesse_. Gli fa uno strano effetto, non se lo aspettava. «Sì, _ma_ – si tratta di uffici e pubbliche relazioni. Non immaginavo che fossi capace di - .»

«Riempirmi di glitter?»

Annuisce. «Sicuro di non essere semplicemente rimasto lì a dare ordini?»

Questa volta, riesce benissimo a schivare il suo colpo. Arthur si imbroncia «Non saremo tutti _medici_.» inizia, evidenziando la parola come suo padre la evidenzierebbe – ossia come se fosse un insulto. «Ma ho lavorato qui. Come dipendente. _Quando studiavo_.»

Lo vede immagazzinare l’informazione come può – conoscendolo, _male_ – e dice «Non sono ancora un medico.» come se processare il fatto che Arthur potesse lavorare fosse semplicemente _troppo_.

Arthur sogghigna. «Grazie a Dio.» e non aggiunge che però, nonostante dubiti fortemente della capacità di Merlin di _tenere in vita_ qualcuno, pensi che diventerà bravo nel suo lavoro. Non per come gliel’ha detto Gwen. Solo, da come sembra essere Merlin – tiene a quello che fa.

Anche nei pacchetti regalo. Sono solo quelli di Arthur ad essere storti.

Merlin fa una fa una faccia scettica «Ringraziamo anche per averti tenuto in un ufficio?»

«Sono grandioso, in quell’ufficio.»

Ridacchia, e poi aggiunge «Come sono andati i sali da bagno?»

«Come diavolo - »

«Gwen.»

_Ah_.

_Traditrice_.

«Possono andare.»

Merlin alza entrambe le sopracciglia. «Stai dicendo che ti ho dato un buon consiglio?»

« _Mai_.»

**

 

Quando non esce per comprare regali, Arthur si ritrova inavvertitamente a farne uno. Lo fissa per quindici minuti. A braccia incrociate, serio, probabilmente suscitando la curiosità di un bambino che voleva solo un libro con dentro un peluche.

Non è che si fermi così tanto spesso nel reparto bambini, solo che. C’è questo titolo, e Arthur pensa che non è colpa sua, che è il mondo ad odiarlo. Che quest’idiota inizia a farsi trovare ovunque, a prescindere dal fatto che abbia uno dei nomi più stupidi dell’intero creato.

_Merlin, il grande stregone_ , fa il titolo, in grande e in lettere colorate. Lo soppesa tra le mani, ne sfoglia alcune pagine. Infine, marcia fino alla cassa.

_È solo un’altra occasione per prenderlo in giro._

Però ci scrive una dedica sopra. E se lo fa incartare. A casa, lo nasconde dentro l’armadio, visto che è l’unico posto dove non possono arrivare gli occhi di Morgana. 


End file.
